Jin Cheung
|birth=July 23, 2528 |death= |gender=Male |height=*5' 11 (Out of armor) *6' 3 (In-armor) |hair=Black |eyes=Brown |cyber=SPARTAN-IV Augmentations |affiliation=* ** *** ****Special Activities Division |rank= |specialty=Solo operations |battles= |status=Alive |class= }} Chief Petty Officer Jin Cheung is a solo operative for the Office of Naval Intelligence Section III, Delta-6 Division, and a SPARTAN-IV supersoldier. Cheung was responsible for assassinating the leaders of three prominent rebel groups during the , which gained him prominence in Delta-6. After the war, he volunteered to become a solo operator in the SPARTAN-IV Program. Biography Early Life Jin Bo Cheung was born July 23, 2528 on the colony of Chi Rho to two civilian parents. His mother was a teacher at a local school, while his father was a renowned author, famous for his spy novels, several of which had been adapted into popular movies. Reading his father's novels led a young Jin to fantasize about being a spy like the ones in his father's novels. He would later attribute these fantasies to him joining the Office of Naval Intelligence. During his time on Chi Rho, he lived a rather idyllic lifestyle as he had a nice house and attended one of the best schools on the colony. However, in 2535, with refugees pouring in from the Outer Colonies due to the Human-Covenant War, as well as an increasing fear of the Covenant discovering Chi Rho, the Cheung family moved to the Inner Colony of New Carthage. From here he would continue with his education, graduating in the top of his class in one of the best universities on the planet. It was due to these high scores, as well as time served in NROTC, that when he applied for the UNSC Navy, after a relatively brief service, he was approached by an officer of the Office of Naval Intelligence, where he was offered a position as a field agent. Seeing this as a chance to be a spy like in his father's novels, he quickly accepted. Office of Naval Intelligence During his first year in ONI, he spent time working as a member of ONI Reconnaissance Unit 172, collecting intelligence on several insurgent movements still active during the Human-Covenant War. Although he was living his dream, he always had the nagging feeling that he wasn't doing all he could. It wasn't until a mission in 2542, on the colony of Altyndepe, when he realized what he needed to do. While on the mission, a large Covenant battlegroup exited Slipspace over the planet and quickly smashed the meager UNSC Naval forces in orbit, deploying troops down to the surface. While many of the members wished to hide and wait for support or evacuation, Cheung and several others instead left to gather intelligence on Covenant field positions and troop movements for the Army garrison on-world. After two weeks of reconnaissance, he was evacuated with the rest of his unit to the prowler UNSC Blanche Charlet. SPARTAN-IV Program Service aboard the UNSC Vegas Category:DoH SPARTANs Category:Demons of Hope Category:DoH Humans